


Monsters

by Desrow



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 21:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6924520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desrow/pseuds/Desrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he was a child he wondered if the monsters in Dallas story where as real he was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> A school creative story written on a rush with a theme of monsters. Sue me.

He’s only a small child when he first hears Dallas stories, well they’re not really Dallas who tells them since its Pose who’s able to add the dramatic flair that gleefully intertwined with her words but it’s Dallas, who always has the original version of the stories. Maybe the words are interchangeable between from the original to the dramatical? He thinks so, Dallas tells them blunt but Pose, she tells them in a way that weaves a storybook in the young children’s minds.  
They stay at the edge of town, their homes encapsulated by the vast woodlands that became a barrier keeping their families from the outside world. Their own natural wall of defence Pose would joke. There was two other families like theirs staying in the area. Even if Delia Edwards was close to his age Dallas tended to keep the children away from the third family, he heard her use words like “Barbaric” and “Uncouth” whenever she spoke about the older Edwards siblings. He didn’t really know what “Uncouth” meant but then again he didn’t really care.  
He knew that Dallas liked Viola’s family though, she always spoke with only the fondest tone whenever Pose or her family came up in the dinner conversation. Dallas would spend Sunday’s with Viola teaching her how cars and bikes worked while Koda hid away with Thea learning about music theory or with Rin as she explained the best way to knock a grown man off his feet. He didn’t exactly know how they were a family though. Viola said that they were all her sisters even if it was only Rin she shared her blood with but that Pose and Rin acted like her mums so did it really matter if they didn’t all look alike? He didn’t judge though, why would he? He didn’t look like Dallas but he didn’t think of anyone else as his mother. Once, when Delia’s older siblings had went to get food and the children had all been playing video games, the youngest of their group, Delia with her blonde ringlets and miss matched eyes, said that she didn’t have parents because monsters had gotten them. Koda didn’t know if she was lying or not, after all why would monsters want her parents but then last time he had said she was lying by wearing contact lenses like Thea did so she didn’t need glasses to see, so her eyes where mismatched just because of the fake colours caused by the contact lenses she had walked two miles to get a book from the towns library about something called heterochromia.  
Delia’s big sister had been enraged when she found out her youngest sibling had walked alone through the woodlands, as Rin tried to explain it to him some adults where just monsters.  
This was the first time he heard about adults who could hurt children.  
Dallas was somewhat of the unofficial figurehead of their families, as they all grew up it was Dallas who stayed a constant. No one left and no one came, yet the children’s bodies changed like the leaves on the woodlands trees. Delia would joke that they should all be something from the woodland. Delia was a belladonna, a beautiful poison. Really she was, Koda seen it in the way she hunted and the way she spoke to strangers in the town with a false innocent grace. Viola was Starling, a song bird that was small yet sleek. He however didn’t really know what thing he was. Even as they grew the stories of monsters grew with them. Ideas like claws or cold chills was replaced with words like murder or mauled. As the urge to leave the protection of the woodlands walls set in so did new rules, soon even the peacekeeper Pose was making sure that they travelled in pairs.  
Rin tried to explain it when they asked, that their families where different from others.  
It was Delia that started of the first real talk of why they had never set foot in a class room or why when Viola had needed a haircut no one took her to the shop called Close Shave but instead Thea had used a pair of kitchen scissors. Something changed in their caregivers after that, a tense air set in like the Fall fog. Conversations ended when a youth came into a room mid word, words like “Humans”, “Hunters” and “Risk”.  
It all ended when Thea screamed.  
By the time he reached his family in the woodlands that night he realised that all the monsters from Dallas stories where very real and they had found them, breaking through their walls. The monsters kept their red stained weapons pointed at his family, the pack leader screamed at Dallas as he demanded she return his son’s body to him. All he saw in the man’s eyes was the same bloodlust that danced in Delia’s.  
Like Pose he had never liked the idea of hunting, the blood and dying cries of pray only filled him with guilt, it filled Delia with an odd twisted glee. He had asked Rin why they hunted and why it was people they had to hunt. Rin said it was like humans with cattle, they needed to eat and carnivores eat meat. The humans ate cattle and they ate the humans. He still didn’t like it but maybe like humans he didn’t need to over think where his meat came from. Rin used terms like “Unique Enzymes” or “Unable to digest some meats” when she tried to answer his questions of why.


End file.
